theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Miguel Rodriguez
Miguel Rodriguez was portrayed by Anthony Pena. Biography Miguel Rodriguez had one brother. In 1984, Miguel began working at the Newman Ranch. For over twenty years, soft-spoken Miguel was the loyal servant of the Newman family. He first started working for Victor Newman but later took care of the entire Newman family and eventually became the head of the Newman Ranch staff. Once a man with only the responsibly of making sure that Victor was clothed to the tee, Miguel took on the many duties of chef, butler, nanny and chauffeur all wrapped up into one! He was best known for his delicious cooking and for setting up parties for the entire family. Miguel moved into the corporate apartment with Victor for a few years after Victor and Nikki Newman divorced but then moved back to the ranch with Victor. He was always there when someone needed advice. He was known to briefly date Esther Valentine, a servant at the Chancellor mansion. Miguel had said he was originally only going to work for the Newmans until his brother graduated from medical school and then he would be free to explore a more intellectual career of his own. That goal never materialized for Miguel as he spent his years working for the Newmans. In 1997, a new servant named Sarah arrived at the ranch. Sarah was really Veronica Landers. She had escaped a mental hospital and had a total plastic surgery overhaul! Veronica was plotting revenge on her ex-husband Joshua Landers who was married to Nikki Newman. "Sarah" got her revenge by fatally shooting Joshua Trying to escape after shooting Josh dead, "Sarah" ran into Nikki on the way out and shot her, too. Miguel didn't know of "Sarah's" crimes. He continued to support her, looked for possible jobs for her. After leaving the ranch, Veronica let her hair down, took off her glasses and wore make-up looking totally opposite of the shy Sarah. Not recognizing her, Miguel fell in love with Veronica and got her a job at the Mexican restaurant which he frequented. Shortly after, Miguel would regret this arrangement after Veronica's boss started making sexual advances toward her. For the first time, Miguel showed his emotions and punched the man in the face! Feeling bad for having caused Veronica to lose her job, Miguel convinced Cole Howard to hire her as his assistant. In 1998, Cole realized that Veronica was really the woman "Sarah" who shot Nikki and left her for dead! Finding out that Veronica had been holding Nikki in the stables at gunpoint, Miguel was able to distract Veronica in time for Victor to grab the gun and save Nikki. However, as Victor struggled to remove the gun from Veronica's hold, the gun fired and Veronica was shot dead! Although he was forced to face that he had been used as a means to get revenge on Nikki, Miguel held Veronica's dead body in his arms and cried with sorrow. Miguel continued to serve as the Newman's house manager until 2008. On June 5, 2008, it was revealed that Miguel had officially left his position at the Newman Ranch in order to care for his aunt who had been diagnosed with diabetes. The Newman family was saddened to see him go but understood the necessity of his absence. As a farewell gift, Nikki and Victor decided to send him a small gold clock that sat on the fireplace mantle for many years which Miguel had often wound up. Estella Munoz was hired as head of the Newman staff after Miguel left town. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:1980s Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes